Nichts
, is an evil Extreme doppelganger of Zero, introduced in the Rockman X Mega Mission series. Characteristics Nichts, while being visually different from Zero, shares several design features, albeit with a few twists. He features a round gem on his helmet, similarly to X's limited doppelganger iX, but lacks the four purple spikes outside of the gem, instead, the entire front part of his helmet is purple. His helmet also features four horns similar to Zero's but all four of them can be seen more prominently, his helmet sideguards are pointed and feature green triangular crystals. The back of his helmet resembles the front of Zero's helmet, but with a diamond-shaped red gem, below that part is where his hair starts. He has a yellow translucent visor. His soft armor is mainly purple, while generally his main armor is mostly white with purple and yellow details. His shoulder pads are more on an angle with a thicker outline. His torso features four bright yellow orbs with yellow details and a purple orb in the middle. His arms are yellow with white and purple arm guards. The skin color of his face is pale blue. When he first shows up, Nichts is shown wearing X's Z-Saber, however, this version of the saber is bicolor as it was taken from X when he equipped himself with the Proto Blade Armor, which also upgraded the Z-Saber. Nichts also has his own version of the Z-Buster, which fires buster shots from it. He also shows to being able to use parasite tendrils which come out of his body in order to absorb other Reploids within his own body. Nichts is shown to being able to deflect buster shots with his saber, as well as using the C-Sword skill. Which could suggest that he is capable of using every skill Zero used so far up to Mega Man X5. When first introduced, Nichts wastes no time in attacking Blizzard Wolfang PR and Commander Yammark PR, showcasing a sadistic personality when holding Wolfang PR's decapitated head. He is also shown to take advantage of others, as shown when attacking X after he just ended fighting Magma Dragoon EX, as well as absorbing Pranara DD, transforming into Chaosbrahman-Orochi. History Rockman X Giga Mission This Zero doppelganger is brought to life when Sakitira CC takes the Z-Saber after being knocked from X's hand by Slash Beast EX. However, the Extreme parasite inside of Sakitira CC starts to absorb the data from the saber, takes over her body and transforms into the Extreme Reploid, Nichts. Immediatelly after, he starts attacking Blizzard Wolfang PR and Commander Yammark PR, defeating both of them, and later fighting X. However, after the Extreme parasite in X's buster starts mutating his armor, X gains a massive boost in power, overwhelming Nichts, forcing him to retreat and absorb Pranara DD which transforms him into Chaosbrahman-Orochi. However, X managed to use all of the power from the Extreme Armor, defeating and forcing Nichts to revert back to his base form. X recovers the Z-Saber and finishes Nichts off with a saber slash. Other Appearances Rockman X Giga Mission Special Book Iwamoto Yoshihiro's short manga in Rockman X Giga Mission Special Book showcases a slightly different plot to the story. After the Extreme parasite within Sakitira CC absorbs the data from the Z-Saber and takes over her body. Nichts kills Pranara DD and rushes immediately to attack X, which then gets the Extreme Armor and forces Nichts to retreat and absorb Pranara DD's body. After turning into Chaosbrahman-Orochi, he gets distracted by Zero's presence, giving X enough time to charge his buster and defeat him. After reverting back into Nichts, he claims to not being a pawn and fighting by his own free will, in response to Isoc's mental manipulation through the Extreme parasite. He then gets destroyed by X's Z-Saber slash. =Gallery= Rockman X Giga Mission Card 13.jpg|Nichts fighting Blizzard Wolfang PR. Rockman X Giga Mission Card 20.jpg|After retreating, he absorbs Pranara DD. Rockman X Giga Mission Card 21.jpg|Chaosbrahman-Orochi. Rockman X Giga Mission Card 22.jpg|Chaosbrahman-Orochi defeated by X. Rockman X Giga Mission Card 23.jpg|X finishing Nichts off. Nichts Sample Artwork.jpg|Nichts full body art. Trivia * Nichts and iX share alot of similarities. ** Both started off as parasites which later took posession of another Reploid's body to turn into a physical form. ** Both are shown to be independent and ignore orders from others. ** Both have the ability to transform. ** Both are capable of using skills of their respective original counterparts. * Nichts is the second antagonistic clone of Zero, being the fake Zero the first one chronologically, Zero Nightmare the third one, and Omega the last. **Although, Omega is not technically a clone, he could be classified as one due to sharing similar attacks to Zero. * Nichts means "nothing" in German, which is a parallel to Zero's name. Category:Rockman X Mega Mission characters Category:Antagonists Category:Copies